


Under Stars

by Lafaiette



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: “Would you like to meet my brother?”In which Jaal meets Scott Ryder, brother of his Darling One, still trapped in his comatose state.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there were some scenes missing in the game, such as Ryder talking about their LI to their sibling or even introducing them to each other. So the first fic of this series is about the latter! More will come later. 
> 
> The title comes from the awesome ending song of the game, "Under Stars" by AURORA.

“Would you like to meet my brother?”

She asks the question with hope mixed to anxiety, as if she almost expects him to say no.

What Jaal feels is incredible joy, followed by gratefulness. He feels flattered, honored, and hurries to tell her so, grabbing her hand and placing it against his chest, holding it there.

“My Darling One!” His eyes shine with enthusiasm and he gives her a loud, full kiss that leaves her cheeks adorably red.

Then he remembers Scott’s actual conditions and he calms down a bit, asking softly: “How is he?”

“Harry said he is recovering quickly, but he still needs time.” Ryder – _Chloe_ , Jaal corrects himself – looks down, sadness replacing the relief and happiness that appeared in her eyes when Jaal accepted her offer.

He makes a low sound and rests his forehead on hers, smiling when she looks up at him again and smiles back.

“If he is as strong and stubborn as you, he will awaken in no time.” he says and that causes her to chuckle and nod.

Her sadness goes away and Jaal breathes better. He doesn’t like seeing her sad; only joy and smiles should be on his Darling One’s lovely face.

“You were able to talk to him thanks to SAM, last time.” he recalls as he puts on his Rofjinn that he neatly folded and left on her bed.

“Yes, but it still took a toll on him.” she explains, busy with her shoes that she refuses to wear when she is in her quarters, far from responsibilities and vidcalls. She stops, looking at his Rofjinn, then giggles and helps him smooth a corner of it and buckle the last clasps.

Jaal’s cheeks grow hotter at that and Chloe knows him well enough now to see when he’s blushing; she smiles smugly at him, presses a playful peck on the scar on his face and continues placidly, pretending to ignore the fire in his eyes and his own smile: “I’d like to hear his voice again and introduce you to him in a better way, but Harry and SAM said we shouldn’t use our implants to communicate again.”

“That would be the most advisable course of action, Chloe.” SAM confirms and Jaal could swear there is a hint of sorrow in his modulated voice. “Scott is still weak and interacting with the outside world, even via implants, would be a strenuous activity for his body.”

“It is alright. Even if he cannot hear me, I will never stop telling him how wonderful and special his sister is.”

He cradles her face in his large hands and rubs his thumbs on her cheeks, watching as her previous playfulness turns into that sweet, delicate look she has only for him, her eyes – so full of love - brighter than the stars shining over Havarl, richer than the deep waters of Aya, more beautiful than anything Jaal ever saw in his war-filled life.

“I… I told him about us, although he still couldn’t hear me then.” she admits, resting her hands on his chest, right where his heart is. “And then I thought you should _really_ meet him, since you are now part of the Ryder family too.” She grins at him, remembering what they consider it to be their first date, the visit to his family house.

“You introduced me to your family, after all! It’s only fair I do the same with mine.” She smirks and glances affectionately at where SAM’s holographic figure is. “Although you already met one of its members.”

A short pause, then SAM replies: “Thank you, Chloe.”

Jaal didn’t know AI could sound so emotional.

Again, he is overwhelmed by that great feeling of gratification and love that she provokes in him; the fact that she wants him to meet the only (human) member of her family left, the most precious thread to her old home that she has, leaves him unable to speak and think coherently.

It’s such a big honor that he doesn’t quite know how to react, so he follows the angaran way: a wide, bright smile and a tight hug followed by a kiss, so loud and wet that Chloe giggles through it and later comments that probably everyone on the Tempest heard them.

She doesn’t look bothered by it. On the contrary, she is more open than ever now and she calls him “sweetheart”, “love”, and “darling” in front of everyone just as much as he does, even when they are on the Nexus.

He knows it’s a great deal for humans, to be so open with their emotions and relationships in public.

To be honest, it seems it’s a big deal for all the aliens coming from the Milky Way, especially turians and salarians, who often look at him and Chloe with surprise, mixed to confusion and sometimes annoyance, every time they walk through the Nexus hand in hand.

Or perhaps it’s simply because of him: _he_ is the alien, according to them, so it must be strange to see him and a fellow human from their same galaxy stroll around while sharing sweet stares and kisses.

But he isn’t ashamed of their relationship – he would announce it through the comms of the Initiative base if he could - and he is incredibly relieved that she isn’t either. It fills his heart with a sensation akin to bliss, a flutter of suns that burn in him whenever she kisses his cheek or squeeze his hand or calls him “love”.

When he is with her, it’s like he is standing under the stars, a veil of light and sparkles that covers him like a mantle, a warm blanket of space dust, and nothing bad can ever come from that: only love and joy and peace, a gift from the stars themselves, a reminder that not all arrivals are bad, that beyond the endless vastness of the sky there are also kindness, beauty, and wisdom.

_A new home_ , he thinks as the Tempest softly lands on the docking bay of the Nexus and Kallo and Suvi wave at them as they head out.

Chloe is nervous and she readily tells him so: not because he is finally going to see her brother – even if he is in a comatose state -, but because that’s exactly what the problem is. His comatose state, that deep, medically induced sleep that prevents him from sharing her experiences, traveling with them on the Tempest, living his life as he dreamed to do before the departure from the Milky Way.

SAM, calm and collected as always, offers reassurance about Scott’s conditions and Jaal gets the impression that happens fairly often; he frowns, ashamed he didn’t see the signs before, and offers comfort in his own way, holding tightly her hand and sending light electricals impulses through her skin.

Chloe snorts, ticklish, and elbows him, but never lets his hand go.

“He is going to wake up soon.” Jaal promises her, even though he isn’t a doctor, even though he doesn’t actually know the details about Scott’s conditions. But he stills feels it is true, he believes it, and Chloe does too.

SAM agrees as well and Jaal is sure to hear gratefulness in his tone as the AI says: “Mr. Ama Darav is right. There is no need to worry.”

He wonders for a moment what role SAM fills in this little family – uncle? Cousin? Brother? -, then Chloe steals all his attention with her words, touch, and voice.

They don’t let anyone take this moment from them. They know she will have to go talk with Tann and the others soon, that there are many people she needs to meet, many duties and tasks she needs to perform.

He feels guilty: he wants to take off some of that weight from her shoulders, but he is not a Pathfinder, he is not even human or part of the Initiative. He can only be there to support her, give her advice, be sure she is safe from any danger, eats, drinks, rests, and has fun.

“Jaal, that is already _too_ _much_.” she told him once, after he talked to her about this.

“How could it be, my love?” he replied and he knew his guilt and sorrow were transparent on his face, because she sighed fondly and stroked his cheek – the scarred one -, saying: “Jaal. You help me immensely just by being here with me.”

“I will always be with you.”

Another promise he knows will come true and she knew that too, because she blushed, smiled, and cuddled into his arms.

That memory causes a mild electromagnetic surge in his body and she feels it through her hand; she squeals and he gasps, horrified, but before he can apologize and check her hand for any wound or burn, she starts laughing and kisses him, arms wrapped around his neck.

They are on the tram, on their way to the Cryo Bay, alone: Jaal wraps his arms around her, feels the soft, but toned skin under her shirt, and the curious bumps on her chest – Liam told him they are called _breasts_ – are pressed against him.

Their kisses are always sweet, sometimes languid, often deep with a lot of tongue, but there is a certain _innocence_ to them that is born out of their inexperience: he only ever got and gave one kiss, so long ago, and Chloe never even did that, at least until they kissed in his room.

When he learned _that_ was her first kiss, he apologized for half an hour straight, cursing himself for choosing such a bland, silly, embarrassing place and way to ask her to be together.

“It should have been more _poetic_.” he lamented, mortified, almost on the verge of tears, but Chloe hugged him and held him, saying softly, the stars outside the Tempest reflected in her beautiful, alien eyes: “It was. What’s more poetic than becoming part of your boyfriend’s past and family?”

This kiss in the tram isn’t much different from the many others they shared before, but Jaal realizes they are reaching that stage of a relationship where things can only go two different ways: either remain as they are or proceed further, into that mysterious territory where bodies meet and souls are laid bare as well.

He still hasn’t gotten the courage to ask her what she would like to do – no matter what she chooses, he would be immensely happy all the same.

But should she be happy and willing to become one with him physically too, he would need to be prepared, know everything about the human body, to avoid her any discomfort and pain.

He believes she would like to enter such a stage with him, if the way she kisses him and touches him is anything to go by, but he doesn’t dare assume, so he will wait until he has gathered more courage to ask her and the moment is right.

_Making out_ – that’s how humans call it – in a tram heading to the Cryo Bay where his brother is sleeping in a coma surely isn’t the right way to initiate this conversation, but her lips are so soft and the little moans that escape her mouth whenever his bioelectricity flows through her send sparkles of love and pleasure through his heart and body.

The tram is slowing down and Jaal forces himself to gently pull away; her cheeks are flushed red, her smiling lips are shiny with saliva, and there is a dreamy glint in her half-lidded eyes.

He groans and goes back to kissing her, broad hands moving to the small of her back.

“Darling One.” he breathes, nuzzling her cheek after breaking the kiss. “I adore you.”

“I adore you too, Jaal.” she says, her smile softer, eyes as clear as the sky of Aya.

He wonders if the sky of Earth was like that too.

The door of the tram opens just as they pull away from each other and they get out, ignoring the curious stares they get from the humans boarding the tram.

Hand in hand once again, they walk down the stairs, the white space of the Cryo Bay laying open in front of them, just through the door, a welcoming, but also somewhat cold sight.

People are supposed to be asleep only for a certain amount of time, Jaal thinks. So much can happen in just one second, so many things can be missed in a single moment. Six-hundred years are already too many.

Chloe seems to think the same as they enter the room and her eyes move to the only body laying down on one of the beds.

The doctors and the rest of the staff of the Hyperion stare at Jaal, mostly because he is a new, unexpected sight on the human Ark.

Everything here feels and looks different to him: from the beds to the colors – the Resistance infirmary on Aya looks much warmer -, from the machines and equipment to the screens and scans.

But among that slight unfamiliarity, he glimpses something that he knows well too, even though it shouldn’t be: Chloe’s same hair color and nose, resting on a white bed.

“Scott.” she calls softly, before exchanging a look with Harry, the doctor standing near the bed.

“Hello, Chloe.” the man greets her, putting his datapad aside. “No changes, I’m afraid. But his conditions are stable and his brain activity is as good as ever.”

“Thank you, Harry.” She smiles and the doctor smiles too, before looking at Jaal, head slightly tilted sideways.

“And your friend is…?”

“Jaal Ama Darav.” Jaal responds, keeping his voice low. He knows his usual booming tone would be badly appreciated in such a place. Infirmaries, no matter the species, are places of rest and comfort.

He knows he should add something to his name. The reason why he is here or perhaps his role on Chloe’s ship – Jaal Ama Darav, angaran envoy? Jaal Ama Darav, member of the angaran Resistance?

What he most wants to reveal is his role in Chloe’s _life_.

He glances at her for a second, mouth opening without letting any sound out, but she comes to his help and her words ignite an unquenchable flame in his heart.

“He is my boyfriend.” One of the human words for _taoshay_. His chest swells with pride and joy. “I wanted him to meet Scott.”

Harry looks admirably unfazed by the news; his lips curl into another smile, genuine affection and respect in his eyes, and he says: “I see. I’m happy to meet you, Jaal. I’m sure Scott will be too.”

Jaal smiles back and thinks this human is a good man. He already likes him and he feels the urge to clasps his arm or pat his back, but he holds himself back, not wanting to embarrass him or Chloe.

Harry nods at her and Jaal and goes away – “I’ll give you a moment, then.” -, moving to the other side of the room to take care of another patient who just got out of cryo.

Scott looks paler than Chloe or perhaps it’s the bright light that makes him look like that, but Jaal can’t help but think about the snow-white flowers that grow on Havarl, whose frail, delicate petals can be broken by the faintest of winds, whose life lasts only a few days, a perennial cycle of death and rebirth.

He pushes that morbid thought out of his mind and takes the chair that Chloe offers him; she sits at his side and together they look at her sleeping brother, at his chest slowly moving up and down, at the slight twitch of his brow that indicates he’s dreaming.

“Hi, Scott.” Chloe starts, reaching out for one of his hands on his chest. “This is Jaal. Jaal Ama Darav.” A smile splits her face in half. “He is my boyfriend. Don’t freak out, he is the best man in this galaxy. You’ll love him.”

Jaal laughs, blushing hard, and takes her hand, holding it on his thigh. He clears his throat, looking at the familiar face of Scott and tries to speak.

It’s difficult to talk to someone who cannot reply and probably even hear what he’s saying.

Angara never talks without a reason and when they speak to someone they always send their message across loud and clear; there are intention and meaning behind their words and to just pronounce them without receiving a reaction makes Jaal feel nervous, as if there is no real communication with the other member of the conversation.

Even when they want to stay silent, angara announce it before doing so and the others around them know how to act and react. Here, Scott is trapped in his silence and Jaal’s words cannot reach him, like a signal sent through the stars never really arriving anywhere, forever traveling through space without someone to catch it.

But, he suddenly realizes, _someone_ is here: Scott, even if he cannot hear and answer, and Chloe, who can hear everything.

She is the stars which will bring his message home, which will guard it through its journey through space, until Scott can finally hear it. She is, after all, his twin, his specular image, another half of him. She is partially made of his same stardust.

“Hello, Scott.” Jaal starts and he hears Chloe let out a relieved sigh. She probably feared she had put him in an embarrassing situation and he squeezes her hand to let her know everything is alright.

“It’s an honor to meet you, brother of my Darling One.” he continues, moving his other hand and resting it upon the man’s shoulder. “Chloe told me many things about you! You were born a few minutes after her and your favorite color is green, because that’s what your favorite story character liked to wear.”

Chloe lets out a tiny giggle and Jaal grins.

“You will have to tell me a lot about your sister once you wake up. She refuses to reveal her embarrassing secrets to me, even after I showed her mine.” He shoots her a pointed look, pretending to be offended.

He fails terribly, he knows that, because Chloe giggles harder and shakes her head at him.

“They were not embarrassing, Jaal.”

“I know.” He grins and looks at Scott again. “I’ll show them to you too. You are family now.” He pauses, then starts again: “My true mother and siblings will want to meet you. You know, Teviint, one of my sisters, is an amazing woman. You might like her.”

“Jaal. Are you seriously trying to matchmake our siblings?” Chloe sounds astounded, but in a good, amused way.  

He smiles innocently, already imagining their joined families.

“Maybe?” He turns back to Scott. “Lathoul is a great man and warrior too. He would treat you well.”

“Jaal.”

He gasps, a sudden thought coming to mind.

“I want to know how Chloe was like when she was little.”

“I can tell you that!” she protests, laughing and smacking his arm. “I even have pictures!”

“You, my love, are a biased source.” Jaal smiles smugly, pinching her hand. “I know you would only show me the pics you consider the best, ignoring the rest.”

“The rest is a terrible collection of me with snot on my nose and messy hair sticking out in all directions.”

“So? I love that too. That is part of who you are as well.” He brings her hand to his chest, momentarily forgetting about Scott, and saying with all the sincerity in the universe: “I love everything about you.”

Chloe splutters and blushes, hiding her face against his shoulder. He laughs, the sound echoing in the vast room, and many turn to look at them, surprised by that noise that surely isn’t heard often there, at least not so loudly.

“Ah! I apologize!” Jaal babbles, hoping nobody will ask them to leave the Cryo Bay, but Chloe is smiling and her blush has spread to her neck.

“You are adorable.” she says, making him smile happily, then she turns to her sleeping brother: “Just so you know, he is always like this. So prepare for a lot of genuine, heartfelt compliments.”

Scott doesn’t answer, but Jaal knows he will someday. Soon.

He watches his Darling One talk, her smile wide and bright, her composure relaxed as she leans onto him and slides her arm under his. Jaal brushes his cheek against her hair, enjoying its texture and scent, and he often intervenes in the one-sided conversation, which now feels natural, as if Scott can really hear them thanks to some magical intervention, even though he knows it’s not true.

They talk about simple, small stuff; the fact that Alec Ryder is dead and Chloe is the new Pathfinder is a secret, but Scott knows about the busted Golden Worlds, so they feel relaxed and tranquil enough to talk about those.

Their efforts are giving good results and hope is growing in Heleus. Even if Scott cannot hear them, it just feels right to inform him.

They spend more than an hour there, until SAM informs them that Tann is looking for the Pathfinder after learning of her presence on the station.

With a sigh, Chloe stands up, followed by Jaal; she squeezes her brother’s hand and gently places it back on his chest, murmuring: “See you later, little bro.”

Jaal stares down at the pale human for a long time. He likes to think of him as his brother-in-law and tries to imagine what his reaction will be, after learning of his sister’s relationship with him.

From what Chloe told him, he is fairly sure it will be good.

His respect and affection for the young man grow, even though this is only their first encounter and their peculiar conversation was rather short.

After a moment of hesitation, he leans down and wraps his arms around the still, warm body, slightly lifting him from the bed. Chloe and SAM don’t protest, so he guesses it’s alright and that he isn’t putting the young man in danger.

He gently lies Scott back onto the bed, pats his shoulder and says: “We will come back soon, brother.” A short pause, then: “I will take care of Chloe, I swear it to you.”

That’s his third most important promise and there in the Cryo Bay, hand in hand with his Darling One under a sea of stars, Jaal knows Scott believes him too, because there is the faintest hint of a smile on his dreaming face.

**Author's Note:**

> My Chloe Ryder isn't actually customized: I chose the default/Sara look for her, but changed her name into Chloe because "Sara" is my little cousin's name and it would have been too weird to hear it in the game, especially during romantic scenes. The default look really grew on me, by the way ; v ;
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any typo and mistake! It's also 4AM here right now, so I should probably head to bed. ;_;


End file.
